


With a Little Help

by Stria (Asia117)



Series: Skam girls appreciation week [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: “I didn’t think it would be an actual reunion of people toget Noora laid, honestly,” says Noora upon entering Eva’s room, and she looks at Vilde significantly. Vilde just shrugs and gestures to the room at large.[Or, Noora has a date with Jonas. Her friends help her up.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, oh my god. I mean, it's the lenght every single sic was supposed to be for this week, but anyway lmao. (It might also be that making a squad appreciation thing is easier with gifs than with writing, if you're short on time probably? I don't know.)
> 
> Sixth fic for the [girls week](https://skamwlwnet.tumblr.com/post/157746314299/the-skam-wlw-net-presents-the-skam-girls), for the theme "girls squads ". Have a good reading!

“I didn’t think it would be an actual reunion of people to _get Noora laid_ , honestly,” says Noora upon entering Eva’s room, and she looks at Vilde significantly. Vilde just shrugs and gestures to the room at large.

“I just felt that like, Ingrid could give you some pointers, also.”

“She was with Jonas too, you know,” adds Eva, and pours a wine glass for Vilde. “Here you are, love,” she says, and Vilde is still amazed thinking how much her voice softens when Eva talks to her.

Not that she’s any different, but anyway.

“I promise I don’t judge you, Noora,” says Ingrid, but she can’t contain her smirk, and Sara is hiding in her neck, so she’s probably smirking too.

“Christ, this is even worse than I’d feared,” mutters Noora. “ _Tu quoque_ , Sana? You’re here to laugh at my disgraces too?”

Sana puts the book she’s reading in front of her mouth. “You’re just going out with a boy. Which is totally a disgrace,” she tackles on. “So to be honest probably yes. I’m here to laugh at it.”

Vilde avoids choking on her wine just in time, and giggles silently. “I mean, I’m lucky Jonas let Eva go, but sis. He’s really lucky to have the possibility of date you. Make him remember that.”

Noora smiles, a bit insecure. She’s still healing from what William did to her, because healing is a process that takes long, but she’s steadily going, and everybody can see how she blossoms every day more. And well, she’s been so engaged with politics lately, so close to Jonas, that him asking her out on a date was just a matter of time.

And of course, she needed a whole counselling for her first date, because she asked Vilde for help, and Vilde refuses to do anything that’s not perfect.

“If she doesn’t remember, we can always make him remember that, honestly,” says Eva. She’s got her head on Vilde’s thighs, and Vilde starts caressing her hair distractedly. They’re as soft as ever.

“I volunteer to be the one who makes him remember, if you want.” Chris has both of her eyebrows raised, and makes her knuckles crack. Noora doesn’t know, but she slapped William across the face when she met him during the holidays.

“Okay, no, focus. The date’s in fifty minutes and she needs to remind him she’s a Goddess walking on Earth, and we need to make sure of that.” Eva gets up from Vilde’s legs—which, rude—and puts her hands on her hips. “Clothes?”

Noora shrugs, points at the dress shirt she’s wearing. “This one, with a jeans? And the Chelsea boots?”

“Don’t you have that sheer one? It’s so much cuter. And,” Chris stops a bit for a dramatic pause. “It shows your silhouette. It’s the best choice.”  
Noora pulls a face, but points at her bag. “It’s there. You heathens.”

“Come on, the goal is to render him useless.”

“Not as useless that he won’t eat her out, though.”

At those words, Noora becomes burgundy and shakes her head. “There will be _definitely_ nothing of the sorts.”

Eva laughs, and Vilde knows that she and Noora had a thing in high school, and she would have been so much jealous a couple years ago, but now it’s just funny, thinking about her girlfriend and her best friend being together. “We all know how it goes, Noora,” she singsongs, and Noora crosses the room just to swat her on the head. A little bit of wine spills on her jeans, but Noora is not thinking hard about the date anymore.

“Vilde, I will literally kill you. Graphically.”

Vilde laughs and downs the last of her wine, observing Sana faffing around with makeup. Killer wings, matte eyes and burgundy lip stain, and that’s how it’s supposed to go. Lips that look like they don’t want to be kissed, but if something happens nothing will be ruined.

Noora smiles a bit when she sees the result of the contouring; she rarely does it, partly because she’s mostly a liner-and-lipstick kind of person, and partly because she doesn’t have time with all the studying she does.

Her final goal is to go to Stockholm and work for _Aftonbladet_ , and Vilde still hasn’t got an idea why, but she will support Noora till she dies, probably.

“You look amazing.” Ingrid smiles, and adjusts Noora’s hair. “Just remember that him and his hipster ways are nothing against you.”

Noora chuckles. “We’re actually going at a literary café.”

“Oh my god, you’ll be drinking from a fake jar, I want a picture!” Eva throws her head back and laughs. “Please tell him that he’s terrible and that I say that.”

“I will be doing nothing of the sorts, come on,” says Noora, but she’s smiling.

Vilde pours herself another glass of wine and closes her eyes. She really hopes Jonas is not a dick to Noora, or she will make him taste his balls on his cheese toast for breakfast. Noora needs a happy story, she really needs it.

 

Later, when Noora is gone to her date and everybody else’s gone home, Eva kisses Vilde slowly, says “Jonas is a good person after all, I have great expectation for him and Noora.”

Vilde smiles, and kisses Eva’s nose. “I know,” she says. “I’m just worried.”

They lay there for a bit, slowly falling asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure why I ship Noora/Jonas, honestly. But I do.
> 
> As per usual, if you liked it consider leaving a kudo or commenting, that keeps me going! Or come to find me on [tumblr](http://nooradeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
